Snowed In
by Butteryfly Truths
Summary: "He tried to tell them that this was a bad idea two weeks in advance. He'd tried to get them to see reason. No though, they had to insist. He made a call up north and began to prepare for what would probably be the inevitable." The nations get trapped at the world meeting by one of America's infamous Nor'easters and have to spend the night... together. T for language Implied USUK


**Hey guys, this is just a one-shot I came up with during one of the Nor'easters that came through and kept me at home all day this winter. Thus this story was born.**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Hetalia **

Snowed In

He tried to tell them that this was a bad idea two weeks in advance. He had tried to get them to see reason. No though, they just _had_ to insist.

"You have to understand that we can't just relocate at the drop of a hat," England had explained to him over the phone. "We've had this meeting booked for months and simply cannot push it back any farther. Maybe if you'd said something earlier but by now it's too late to change anything."

Afterwards America had called Germany. He's a nation in northern Europe, just under the Nordics. He _must_ understand why this was such a bad idea and agree to move it.

"_Nein_," was Germany's reply to America's plea. "This meeting has been scheduled for months and you want me to push it back just because of some inclement weather your forecasters are picking up on? Aren't your forecasters usually wrong when accurately predicting these storms? Besides, a lot can happen in two weeks. The weather may change and the storm head off into the Atlantic instead."

America had tried to argue in his people's defense. It wasn't their fault that weather on the East Coast was such a tricky thing to predict. America was sure though that the forecasters were just beginning to pick up the signs of a classic Nor'easter, which would spell disaster for the meeting. However, Germany was convinced that the storm would move off into the Atlantic or break apart before it ever reached Boston, so America was left with no choice. He made a call up north and began to prepare for what would probably be the inevitable.

All throughout the meeting America was agitated and restless, constantly fidgeting in his seat until England snapped at him to stop it or checking his phone to try and see if there had been any change in the storms path. Unfortunately, the conference room they had booked was an interior room which meant that America couldn't simply look outside to assess the situation and England had confiscated his phone shortly after he'd nagged at him for fidgeting.

Even without his phone to aid him America could feel the determination of his citizens as they hunkered in for the long haul. This storm was certainly not the first, nor probably the worst, New Englanders had gone through and they were more than prepared for it.

When the meeting had first begun there had been a light snow beginning, nothing more than a few flurries being carried on the coattails of the wind that ruffled the nations' hair. Some had even commented on how nice it was to see the benign white fluff, mainly the Mediterranean ones whose climates were too warm for snow. Only America and a few other nations knew the hidden threat that the tiny ice crystals possessed and were quick to get inside and out of the weather. The humans were smart too, warily eyeing the fluffy snow as they shuffled to their homes before the storm really hit.

That had been nearly three hours ago and since then America hadn't been able to go outside the meeting room and check once. He shared a glance with Canada, his own nervousness clearly mirrored in his brother's eyes. This storm would be large enough to hit them both at once and each of them were nervous for their citizens. Humans were so fragile after all and there was no better silent killer than the cold. Both Boston's mayor and governor had assured America that they were taking all necessary precautions, sharing their nation's concern for those who could lose power or the homeless who didn't have anyplace to turn to. While it had mollified America somewhat at the time he knew that storms could be unpredictable at best and it was all too easy to become overwhelmed.

He began to fidget again in his chair, feeling the creeping cold descending over the areas of his body affected by the storm. He shivered and Canada sent him a sympathetic look. Since his land was so far north he'd developed a high tolerance to the cold that perpetually invaded his lands. America on the other hand, had a host of different climates contending inside of him at all times which made him more susceptible to the cold.

"Maybe we should call the meeting off now," Canada said, leaning into America so only he could hear. "If you're anything to go by the storms picking up and soon they won't be allowing anyone out on the road, let alone out of the building." America nodded in agreement, arms coming up to wrap tightly over his chest, fighting off another shiver.

"Yeah, I could really go for cocoa right now," America replied and Canada smiled softly. There was nothing quite like drinking a cup of cocoa while watching the snow fall. He watched as his brother got up and made his way over to Germany who was the current speaker. Germany paused mid-sentence and allowed Canada to lean and speak softly to the Germanic nation. America watched as Canada gestured to America, Germany as well as several other nations looking curiously at him as he tightened his arms and clenched his jaw, both to fight off another shiver and to keep his teeth from chattering. From the way he felt himself deteriorating it must be pretty bad out there.

"Alright, thank you, ah…" Germany said trailing off as he tried to search for a name.

"Canada," his brother inserted, a slight huff being his only sign of outward irritation at the nation's inability to remember his name.

"_Ja_, _ja_ thank you Canada," Germany replied offhandedly, already beginning to forget about the northern nation as he addressed the rest of the nations present. "It's come to my attention that due to the weather that it would best to postpone the rest of this meeting until a later date."

The nations looked confused as to the sudden ending to the meeting, but none were complaining about it as they gradually packed up their things. Canada for his part came straight to America and helped the hosting nation gather his things together. They waited for the last nations to leave the room before they followed them out and made their way to the lobby of the conference building. They stopped though as they reached the lobby and simply stared at the violently swirling snow pelting everything, a good foot or so of snow already having accumulated on the ground with a three foot drift pressed against the doors.

The other nations were also standing with varying degrees of shock and resignation on their faces.

"We're not leaving are we?" Canada asked as the brothers stared out at the white wasteland.

"Nope," America answered, already turning towards the receptionist who was looking at her phone intently.

"Any updates?" America asked as the woman looked up at him curiously.

"It's a mess outside, obviously," she replied with a sigh, gesturing to the scene before them. "Logan is completely shut down and so is the T and Amtrak. The mayor already issued a parking ban earlier today but a few minutes ago he also ordered a driving ban throughout the state. Nobody's gonna be leaving here anytime soon."

"Any idea how long the storms supposed to last?" She shook her head.

"Technically it's supposed to end sometime in the early hours tonight, but who know's really? This is the East Coast afterall. Anyways we're supposed to get upwards of three to four feet."

"Lovely," America muttered sarcastically and the receptionist let out a dry laugh.

"Just our luck right? Well, I suppose it's better than being stuck in Logan."

"Or on the Cape," America added, frowning at the prospect of all the possible coastal flooding and beach erosion. She hummed in agreement and America thanked her before coming back over to Canada. By now all the nations had gathered together and were trying to figure out what to do next. They all looked up at America's grim face and immediately assumed the worst.

"Well, looks like we aren't leaving anytime soon," America announced. He watched as several faces fell and low groans were heard throughout the group. "The storm s'not supposed to let up till late tonight and we're supposed to get another few feet or so. There's a travel ban in effect right now so no one's allowed out on the street unless you wanna get arrested."

"Well then what are we supposed to do?" England asked, irritation clear in his voice. "We left all our things in the hotel."

"Don't worry dude. Me and Canada got you guys covered," America assured him and watched with amusement as England tried to restrain himself from snapping at his horrid grammar. "We both figured that this was gonna happen so we prepared ahead of time and brought some supplies over here to help get everyone through the night."

"Are you sure the driving ban won't be lifted before tomorrow?" Germany inquired. America quickly shook his head.

"No way man. We're just gonna have to wait the storm out. Anyways let's just go back to the conference room and try to finish it up." Many nations were stunned by America's request, never knowing the young nation to actually _want_ to work before. He waited until they were all walking ahead of him before he let out a violent shiver that started at his feet and went all the way to the tips of his fingers and back.

"Fucking winter," America muttered glumly, rubbing his arms vigorously as he trailed behind.

Honestly, America didn't really want to continue the meeting and listen to nations talk about their individual economies and politics and anything remotely new going on that they felt like sharing with the masses. It was simply a way to make the time go by faster. The other nations didn't really want to continue the meeting either and before long it boiled down into small conversations scattered amongst them.

Italy was trying to crawl into Germany's lap while Romano was shrilly cursing on Spain's lap as he struggled to escape and drag his younger brother away. Japan was standing nearby with his camera discreetly pulled out and the red recording button blinking away. Poland was busy painting Lithuania's nails and chatting the nation's ear off.

Russia and China were having a hushed discussion when China suddenly pulled away shouting, "I can't believe you did _that _to _Panda_!"

While Russia was trying to calm a distressed China, France and England were once again having a mindless argument over food quality. America watched them, curious to see if it would break out into a fight again or not. They've tried to strangle each other over less.

Prussia's cackling could be heard through the walls as he ran in the hallways away from an enraged Hungary. Austria had stayed in the room after he realized that he would become hopelessly lost if he tried to follow them. All in all it was a pretty normal meeting, maybe even a bit subdued compared to some of the more memorable ones.

As for America he had his head resting on the table with his arms closely wrapped around. He had only seemed to grow colder, meaning the storm was picking up, and subsequently he was shivering nonstop. He had just been starting to drift off when he felt something warm and heavy fall over his shoulders. Sitting up a little America realized that it was Canada's thick tan coat resting over him. He looked up and saw Canada looking at him.

"Thought you could need it," he offered as he sat down beside his brother.

"Thanks," America muttered, quickly sliding his hands inside the soft wool and pulling it closer around his body.

"How are you feeling?" America asked. If America himself was feeling like this so early into the storm, he was curious to know how his northern neighbor was fairing. Canada shrugged.

"Eh, not too bad considering," he answered. "A little cold, but nothing really bad."

"Lucky," he muttered, his body tensing to fight off another shiver. "I wonder how long it's gonna take before everyone's at each other's throats from being in the same room too long," he mused. Canada chuckled quietly beside him.

"Who knows? Probably not too long though. Europeans hold their grudges better than we do after all." America snorted.

"Oh yeah that reminds me…" America trailed off, a mischievous glint in his eyes that had Canada on edge instantly. America's hand shot out and he punched Canada in the shoulder, not enough to actually do any damage but it did send him skidding back a few feet.

"What the hell Al!" Canada yelled, rubbing his shoulder gently. All the other nations paused what they were doing and peered curiously over at the North American twins. They were surprised to see America smirking while Canada glared back at his brother.

"_That_ was for nailing me in the face with that snowball the other day," America clarified. "I mean comeon Mattie, why'd ya have to put _ice_ in the damn thing! And right before I had to talk with the Secretary of State too!"

"That was a week ago," Canada replied, his glare gone. "And let me remind you that _you_ were the one who shoved snow down my back first."

"Yeah," America replied with a goofy grin. "It was _awesome_." Canada sighed, but it was clear the argument was over as he walked back over and plopped down in the seat beside his brother.

"You're an ass," Canada muttered as he slapped the back of America's head. America just continued to grin.

"Aw, love ya too Mattie," America cooed, causing Matthew to turn red in embarrassment.

"Save that for Arthur," Canada told his brother.

"Save what for me?" Both twins looked up in surprise to see England standing beside them, having abandoned his argument with France in order to see what was going on. He glanced at them, his eyes narrowed in suspicion. They then widened in surprise as America's arms darted forward and in the blink of an eye he was sitting on the American's lap.

"Alfred, what the hell are you doing?" England cried in surprise, immediately beginning to try and squirm out of the American's tight grasp. The arms around him only tightened in response to his squirming.

"Let go of me you daft fool!"

"But Arthur I'm _cold_," America whined. "And you're _warm_." He buried his head into the side of Arthur's neck. He really was warm, at least in comparison with America currently, and the younger nation took the opportunity to breath in his scent. Earl Grey tea, parchment, and ink. It hadn't changed since America was a colony and he didn't think that he'd ever find a more perfect combination of scents wrapped up around one single person. England shivered at the contact.

"My God, you're freezing," England said reflexively. He shivered at the surprising contrast between America's cool skin and his hot breath as it skittered against his neck. Of course America just had to stuff his damn face directly into the most sensitive part of the Englishman's neck and he knew that America could feel him tensing up. England felt America's lips press against the tender spot in a chaste kiss, his lips curled into what England knew for certain was a smirk. England suppressed the shiver that wanted to race down his spine and concentrated on being grateful that America's long bangs hid his face so like this no one could see what he was doing. Of course that was also a problem because America always loved pushing things too far and England did most certainly _not_ want this to be one of those times.

America hummed against England's neck, happy to have the additional warmth and a new source of entertainment. It was always amusing to him to watch how England tried to control himself when America did sneaky things like this. He knew the older nation hated public displays of affection, and he knew the other nations couldn't know about their relationship. Well accept for Canada anyways, but that was a non issue in America's mind. It was just so hard to resist riling up the man though.

England seemed to think that America's game had gone on long enough though, some nations were beginning to give them odd looks and England didn't want to give them the wrong impression about him and America- though in this case it actually would be the right one. He reached for America's leg and pinched it, not hard enough to bruise, but enough that America's arms instinctively loosened enough for England to slip out of his grasp. He almost laughed at the dejected, puppy dog look in the boy's eyes

"Don't look so disappointed lad," the Brit smirked as he patted America's shoulder. He leaned in closer so that only America would hear him, though to the rest of the world it simply looked like he was fixing the coat Canada had draped over his shoulders.

"After all, you wouldn't want them to find out who _actually_ wears the pants in this relationship." He watched with a satisfied smirk as America's eyes widened in surprise and possibly a hint of fear flashed across them before England turned on his heels and went back over to restart his argument with France.

America felt his face slowly turn from normal to deep, dark red and he quickly hid it in his arms as he lay his head back down on the desk. He just _knew_ that Canada was shaking with suppressed mirth beside him.

"Fucking tease," America muttered as he allowed himself to finally slip off to sleep.

...

It seems like only a few minutes later when he's woken up by a hand gently shaking his shoulder. He glanced to the side, blinking sleepily as his brother came into focus.

"Wha time izzit?" America asked, his voice slurred as his body futilely attempted to remain asleep.

"'Bout six-thirty," Canada replied. "They're making dinner and I thought you'd like some." Well _that_ certainly woke America up. He all but jumped to his feet and Canada smiled as he led America out of the conference room and to the small break room that the employees had offered up to the diplomats. Thankfully, due to America and Canada's foresight they'd brought along enough food to feed all the nations comfortably- though a few did complain about having to eat PB&amp;J for dinner -and brought the leftovers down to the other humans trapped in the building.

There currently was a lull in the storm, which America was thankful for as it decreased the shivering dramatically. He had gotten used to the numbing cold pervading his body, but didn't hesitate to find the warmest place in the entire building to hunker down for the night. The warmest place happened to be the boiler room in the basement of the conference building but it didn't deter America at all. He'd slept on much worse than a dusty concrete floor after all.

Canada found him soon after, knowing his brother's habits, and ended up being followed by the rest of the nations. They were all armed with blankets of varying sizes that the brothers had scrounged up from their homes and brought along with the food. Apparently this would be everyone's basecamp for the night.

Everyone was being on their best behavior around each other- no one wanted to deal with a brawl tonight. America realized that as the hosting nation it was his responsibility to entertain the other nations so he grabbed the deck of cards he always kept with him and asked them if they wanted to play BS with him. Several nations agreed and one round quickly turned into five and somehow bets had been placed in the center of their circle.

America and Russia excelled in the games, much to everyone's surprise. America just couldn't help it though. While they all thought he was an idiot, he knew how to read the atmosphere _very_ well and loved to psychoanalyze his competition. It was so easy to tell when Italy was lying, he was simply too expressive with his features and couldn't school them into a proper poker face. Romano was harder to tell as his face was set in a permanent scowl the whole game, but his eyes gave him away. Germany had a great poker face, nothing seemed to pass through those icy blue eyes, but America knew that Germany was the type of player to only start lying when he was out of options, so it was only logical to call him out later in the game.

Prussia was the one who'd started the idea of putting money into the game in hopes of making a few quick bucks. Canada had opted out, much to America's disappointment, preferring to watch from the sidelines. France was tough, he hid his thoughts pretty well and he was good at picking up on when someone was lying, but he was always a little too smug when he thought he'd gotten away with a lie. England had the best poker face out of the lot, his face set into an unreadable scowl similar to Romano. However, because of his long history with the man, America knew how to read him like a book so he knew what the Englishman was thinking with every turn.

His biggest competition was Russia. He and Russia- much to his distaste -were cut from the same cloth, so to speak. His lilac eyes betrayed absolutely nothing and the scarf around his neck hid his mouth from view. Playing mind games was a shared specialty between the two and as much as America hated to admit it, they were just about even in almost every aspect of the game. They both had the same amount of money by their feet, the same amount of cards- hell if Russia's scarf wasn't hiding part of his face they'd probably have the exact same facial expressions too!

Something had to give, and this time it looked like it was going to be America's patience.

"Bull shit," Russia called out just as America had placed his card down. America cursed under his breath as he looked up to glare at the Russian. He could just see the tips of the man's lips curling up into a smile as he gave the American a calculated look. Man, and he'd only had two cards left too! Now he'd have to grab the five in the pile underneath his hand and add them to his own cards. Everyone else had already bowed out, seeing that they were never going to win when they were being called out left and right by the two superpowers. There was also the fact that they were out of money now and didn't feel like risking anything else.

England let out an irritated sigh as he resolutely closed his book- thank God he'd had the foresight to bring it along to the meeting today -and stood. Walking over to America he neatly picked the cards out of his former charge's hands.

"Arthur, what the hell!" America called out as he looked up at the elder nation.

"This little game you two have been playing is officially over," England said, ignoring the American in favor of looking at Russia. "This has been going on for the past four hours between the two of you and I don't see it ending in the foreseeable future."

"Aw, come on! I was totally just about to beat the Commie's ass!" America argued.

"I think you were about to be the one to lose, Capitalist pig," Russia snorted.

"Wanna repeat that?" America growled, his body rising into a crouch so he could easily jump the small distance and tackle the larger nation down. America could see the way Russia's body tensed in anticipation- they hadn't been able to have a proper fight in nearly a decade after Germany outlawed fighting during World Meetings -and his scarf dipped down just enough for him to see the Russian's taunting smirk.

"Oh no you don't," England said. He grabbed the collar of America's shirt and yanked him back so that he fell on his ass. "I am _not_ resetting any bones today."

"Killjoy," America muttered. Sadly England was right though so he leaned forward again, this time only to collect the cards. The money had already found its home in his back pocket.

"So what're we supposed to do now?" America asked as he looked around their group.

"Sleep," England replied without hesitation. America looked at him in surprise.

"Is it that late already?" he questioned. England nodded and looking back at the other nations, America could see that they all seemed tired. They were all probably still a little jet-lagged from arriving only a day or two before the meeting. Germany had already taken to lying Italy down and placing a blanket over him before settling down next to him with his own sheet. Italy, of course, used the opportunity to snuggle up close to Germany and use his chest as a pillow. America chuckled quietly as Germany's face turned bright red but he didn't push the Italian off. Romano probably would have tried to go after Germany and pry his brother away, but he was too busy struggling against Spain's grasp as the Italian nation was pulled flush against the chocolate-haired nation.

Poland and Lithuania were leaning against the wall, Poland's head cushioning itself on Lithuania's shoulder while said nation used the blond's head as his own pillow. Hungary and Prussia were curled up together, occasionally kicking or shoving each other in their sleep with Austria slept close by. France and Canada had taken up their own small area close to the boiler, and Russia was retreating to his own spot with a blanket seeing that the game was over. A tug on his collar had America looking up at England.

"Yeah, sleep sounds good."

Rising to his feet, America followed England over to the boiler where the elder had set up two blankets practically in front of the metal contraption. Heat radiated off of the metal and America felt pleasantly warm as he lay down with England beside him. They lay in silence as they listened to the other nations slowly being taken by sleep. Glancing around to make sure no one was awake and watching, America allowed his hand to venture out and gently card through England's hair. The pale blond hummed in contentment, his guard lowering just a little bit. America decided to test his luck and leaned forward to brush his lips against England's forehead.

"Night Artie," he whispered.

"Good night, Alfie," England murmured.

…

America woke up slowly, fighting every second of it. He was warm despite the storm that had blanketed his lands and for the most part very comfortable. He cracked open one eye, allowing everything to slowly come into focus. They'd left half the lights on so the room was dimly illuminated all around. Some nations seemed to have already woken up and gone elsewhere since Russia seemed to be gone and Canada and France were missing as well. He couldn't really find it in himself to move, though he kinda did need to get up and relieve himself. He didn't think he'd be this comfortable after sleeping on concrete but one glance down was all it took to realize the reason.

He watched as England's head gently rose and fell in time with his chest, could feel their legs tangled together and the faint beating of the straw blond's heart through the fabric that separated them. The island nation was still fast asleep on top of him as America brought his hand up and gently traced his jaw. He loved seeing England like this, his face completely free of any discomfort. He seemed younger when his eyebrows weren't pulled together in annoyance and his lips weren't turned down into a scowl. Very few people had probably ever witnessed seeing England this vulnerable and America felt happy that England trusted him enough to do it.

However, they weren't alone in their bed, and America had to see how the other nations were faring no matter how much he'd rather just cuddle back up to the man he loved and sleep for another few hours.

"Wake up sleeping beauty," America teased as he ran the pad of his thumb lightly over England's cheekbone. He watched as his eyelashes fluttered openly slowly, revealing emerald eyes. Still halfway between sleep and reality, England let out a soft groan and nuzzled his cheek against America's chest.

"What time is it," he mumbled into America's chest.

"Time to get up," America replied without missing a beat. "After all that tea isn't going to brew itself ya know."

"Right, we have guests don't we?"

"Yep."

"And most if not all of them have probably seen us sleeping like this?"

"Most likely."

"...Lovely."

With some clever shifting and maneuvers the two managed to untangle their various limbs and stand up. Looking around only Prussia, Hungary, and Poland were still out cold on the floor. Glancing at each other the duo made their way out of the boiler room and upstairs to the higher levels. They met the other countries back in the meeting room munching on various breakfast pastries.

"Bout time you woke up there sleeping beauty," Canada teased as America and England made their way over.

"Jerk," America muttered.

"Bitch," Canada shot back, causing America to smile as he grabbed a muffin from the platter set up in the center of the table.

"I will never understand you two," England stated with a sigh before he went to try and find any tea.

"Cause we're awesome!" America replied loudly. England merely flipped the bird at him without turning around, causing America to chuckle.

"America."

"Oh hey Germany… pfft nice hair man," America said, struggling not to laugh. Germany had a very, very bad case of bedhead (the back of his head looked like a puffed up chick) and his attempts to smooth it down were _not_ helping him. Germany shot him a warning look, daring America to say something about it so that he'd have a legitimate reason to punch him.

"_Ja_, _ja_ it's hilarious," Germany deadpanned. "Anyways we wanted to know when we can head back to our hotel rooms. It is not snowing anymore."

"Oh, um let's see… ah shit Arthur still has my phone. Mattie give me your phone." America held out his hand and waited until he felt it placed in his hands. Quickly bypassing the password- "How the hell do you know that, eh?" -America jumped onto Safari and looked up the local news station for updates. Thank god none of the local phone towers were knocked out.

"Alright, looks like we gotta wait till noon before the driving ban is lifted. So like two hours," America stated as he handed the phone back to his brother.

"Thank you," Germany said before heading back off in Italy's direction.

Thankfully, the two hours they had to wait passed by quickly. Mostly they lazed about in the conference room, the only major disturbances being when Poland came in complaining about wearing day old clothes and how he'd need to take ten showers to get the dust out of his hair, and when Prussia crashed through the conference room doors- followed by a pissed off Hungary with her frying pan held high cursing the albino in her native language.

As soon as the clock struck twelve the nations were practically shoving each other to the ground- and in Prussia's case quite literally over Hungary's cackles-as they attempted to be the first to make it back to their room. The North American brothers trailed at the back of the crowd, calmly walking towards the lobby.

"Well, I'd say that was pretty successful," Canada stated as they walked. "World War Three hasn't been declared and nobody is going to be requiring a trip to the hospital."

"You can say that again," America replied with a sigh. "Let's hope there isn't a repeat."

"Agreed, and have you…"

"Naw, I'll hunt down Japan and make him delete all his copies of the pictures he took of Art and me while we were sleeping, as well as have him sign a nondisclosure form saying that he can never _ever_ show the originals of those pictures to anyone later. Right now though I really just want a burger."

"Maybe a shower would be better first," Canada commented, wrinkling his nose. "You smell."

"Yeah well you don't exactly smell like sunshine and rainbows either dude," America countered.

"Bloody hell Francis I most certainly _do not_ bottom you tosser!" The brothers looked up to see England slipping and sliding across the frozen pavement in his attempt to chase after France, Spain laughing as he created a snow angel, Prussia cackling as he drew a crude image of a dick on the snow covering Austria's rental car- the cackling quickly turning into a girly shriek as Hungary stuffed snow down his back with an evil grin.

"...Europeans," the boys muttered as if that one word explained it all before shuffling off to America's car.

**I have a feeling that the NA brothers use that last line a lot when dealing with the European nations ;)**

**And did I just shove some Supernatural in there for your enjoyment? _Maybe_. I totally support the headcannon that Al and Matt are obsessed with the show in the same way Artie is obsessed with Doctor Who **

**And yes I made America a bit of a hidden genius but honestly smart!America is my biggest headcannon ever and I can't help but try to squeeze it in at every possible opportunity**


End file.
